Digging Holes Isn't A Good Hobby
by Tiffany Raye
Summary: Danielle Winchester is Dean's 16 year old daughter. Her best friend pushes her to meet the new boy at their school. Before she know's it, she's taken an interest in the boy. But Dean doesn't want her to date. Problems soon arrive and Dani can't help but start to dig her own grave. Rated M for language and parental spanking. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! I'm back! Sorry I have been MIA for so long. College and my job have been hectic for me and I just have not found any time to write until now. But I am back now! With something new! This whole thing is based on a dream I had a few months ago. ****_Yeah, a friggin dream. _****It was a pretty awesome dream. In the dream, I was Dean's teenage daughter who met a boy and was seeing him behind Dean's back. I wrote the dream down (it was a pretty detailed dream) and I got inspired to write the whole story. Also, for anyone who knows me by "Dani", that is not my real name. I mean, yeah it is, my middle name is Danielle. But my first name is Abigail and I hate it. I like Dani better so I go by that. Well that's it then. I'll shut up and let you read the story. I have a lot of it written already, so expect to see updates quickly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. They belong to Eric Kripke and The CW Network.**

**Warnings: strong language and mentions of parental spanking of a teen, also, spanking later.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wake up, sweetie." My dad, Dean, shook me, "School."

I rolled over, "Mmmmm..." I groaned. Late nights staying up to read were always regretted the next morning. Why I kept doing it, though, I'll never know.

Dean kept shaking me, "No time to sleep in, Dani, I already gave you an extra 10 minutes."

I pulled the covers over my face. Sometimes I really hated school. I groaned again.

"Don't make me ask you again. I'm not in the mood for this." he warned, which, of course, had me sitting up. "There's my girl. Hurry and get dressed; I have breakfast." he smiled.

I stretched, "Do I have to go to school?" I gave him my best pleading look.

"Sorry, not up for negotiation." he headed for the door, "Come on and get ready." And with that he left the room.

I sighed as I pulled myself out from under the covers. It's not that I hate school, I get moderately good grades and don't get in trouble. What I hate is the people at school. They look down on me because I'm 'a geek with a gay dad'. That statement is only partially true. Yes, I am a geek, but Dean is not gay. The kids at school won't believe me and keep making fun of me for it. I don't even know where they got the idea that Dean is gay. Yeah, there's his brother Sam, whom he's close to, hell, he lives with us. There's Cas. Cas isn't related, but they spend a lot of time together. _As friends._

Dean isn't my biological father, but adoptive one. About 5 years ago I was living with my real parents. I had a normal life, good friends, and nothing really out of the ordinary. One night that changed when the demons came and killed both my mom and my dad. Dean and Sam came in and killed the demons, rescuing me before I could be killed too. I literally owe my life to them. They kept me, and took care of me, and Dean became my adoptive father. I wouldn't trade it for anything.

I pulled on my skinny jeans and a red shirt. I brushed my hair, struggling through my tangles. I pulled it back into a pony tail and then put on my shoes. It didn't take me very long to get ready.

I left my room and went to the kitchen, where I found Dean and Sam eating breakfast.

"Ah, there she is. Would you like toast or cereal?" Dean asked as I entered the room.

Sam turned around and smiled at me, "Sleep well?"

I shrugged as I took a seat next to him, "Just fine, until someone woke me up."

Dean pointed a finger at me, "Hey, it's my job to wake you up. You never set your alarm. And you never answered my question."

"Toast." I answered, rolling my eyes at him.

"Coming right up. I'll pretend I didn't see that eye roll, missy." Dean said as he started to make my food.

"Are you in a bad mood today, Dani?" Sam asked me, taking a bite of his toast.

"No." I said simply. I kinda was, though, but I wasn't going to say it. Today was just another one of those days.

"I sense that you are." Sam smirked. Damn, what gave it away?

Dean placed my food in front of me, "You better get yourself together now before you say something you'll regret."

I flushed, not willing to see if he'd make due on his threat. I managed to cut it way too close over the last year.

Dean is the best father I could ever ask for. He is a bit protective over me and won't hesitate to give me a spanking if I need it. I always hated spankings, because Dean has a hand of steel and having that connect with my ass hurts like hell. But after every one, no matter what I've done to deserve said spanking, he will always pick up the crying mess that I am and hug me tight and forgive me. That feeling of forgiveness is always a relief.

I haven't had a spanking in over a year and I would like to keep it that way. He doesn't think I'm too old. Sam told me that Dean had only stopped spanking him a few years before I came along. That was _really _reassuring.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

Dean smiled at me, "It's all forgotten."

After that, I hurried to eat my breakfast and brush my teeth so Dean could drive me to school.

We pulled up to the curb and I started to get out of the car when Dean called for me to hold up. "What?" I asked.

"Do you have your phone?" he questioned.

"Yes, of course." Dean asked me that question every Monday. He was always afraid that I would leave it at home and then something bad would happen to me and I wouldn't be able to call him, Sam, or Cas.

"Remember to call-" he started, but I continued for him.

"If anything changes in my plans. I know, Dean, it's been years now." I informed.

"I know." he half-smiled, "Have fun, kay?"

"Yep." I said and he drove away.

I met up with my best friend inside at our usual bench.

"Dani! Dani!" Shelly ran up to me at almost lightening speed.

"What?" I laughed at her excitement as we walked back to the bench and sat down.

"There's a new boy in town. His name is Jonathan, he just moved here, and he's a cutie." she smiled widely at me.

Shelly is always trying to hook me up with boys. Her plans never go well, however. I'm not dating because Dean said I am too young. I don't like it, but I'm okay following the rule.

"Shelly, you know I don't date." I told her.

"Can you please give him a chance? For me? You'll like him, I've talked to him a little already." she pleaded.

I don't know why, but I gave in easily, "All right. I'll talk to him. But nothing more."

"I never said you had to do anything else." she shrugged. "He's over there." she pointed across the hall at a tall boy putting things in a locker.

The boy had slightly curly short light brown hair, and I couldn't tell for sure, but it looked like he had blue eyes. He was pretty cute. So cute, in fact, that my breath caught in my throat.

"Uh huh." Shelly giggled at me, "Go talk to him!" she gave me a little push.

I moved so fast, from the bench and to the boy.

"Uh.. umm." I mumbled when I got to him. What a great way to start the conversation, right? "Hi."

He turned to look at who was talking and saw me. "Oh, hi." he smiled.

I couldn't look him in the eye, his deep, blue eyes. Yep, I was mesmerized. This had never happened before, I didn't know what to do.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

I was shaken out of my thoughts and I smiled nervously, "Yeah... I'm fine."

"You sure?" he laughed. Damn that was a sexy laugh.

"Yep." I cleared my throat a little bit. I could not embarrass myself like this. "I'm Dani."

"Oh yeah, I'm Jonathan, your friend told me about you. Told me you were really beautiful. That was an understatement."

My eyes widened at his comment. He was _flirting with me. _I didn't think I could handle this. "Well... I... thank you I guess." What else was I supposed to say? I was freaking out. "She said you were cute. She understates a lot of things."

"Does she? I'd like to know what else she understated." he smiled a sexy smile at me. "I'm sorry I have to cut this off so early, but I have to get to class. I'd like to get a good feel of things, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." I blushed. What the hell was wrong with me? I was making an idiot out of myself.

"So maybe we can talk later? At lunch or something?" he asked.

"Okay."

He closed his locker, "I'll see you then." he smiled and walked away.

I had a completely goofy smile on my lips as I made my way back to Shelly.

"I take it it went well?" she asked, a smile growing on her own face.

I beamed, "He wants to talk at lunch."

"See! What'd I tell ya!" she hit my arm playfully. "You gave him a chance and it worked out."

I smiled again, but then frowned. "Oh no, what am I going to tell Dean?"

She shrugged. She knew that Dean didn't want me dating. "I dunno. Don't tell him anything."

"You want me to lie to him?" I asked, completely shocked she suggested that. If Dean found out I was lying to him, then that would not end well for me. Last time I had been caught lying, he washed my mouth out with soap and gave me a good spanking. I haven't lied since then.

"Just don't mention it to him. Besides, you're almost 17 you should be allowed to date." she shrugged again.

"Yeah, but it's the lying I have a problem with..." I trailed off, hoping she knew what I meant by that.

She frowned at first, as if asking why, and then it clicked. "Oh..."

"Yeah."

"So what, have you not lied ever?" she asked curiously.

"No, not since that one time. Never needed to." I said honestly.

"Well that says something, what the hell did he do to you to get you not to lie?"

I flushed a little, it was weird discussing spankings with people. But Shelly was my best friend and I could trust her. "You really want to know? First, he washed my mouth out with soap and then beat my bare ass with a hairbrush. He threatened worse if I lied again, so I never lied."

She looked shocked, "Damn. I would not want to be you." she smiled, though.

"Yeah, thanks." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not gonna lie."

"Okay, then, don't lie. Avoid telling lies, by telling the truth and avoiding certain truths. It's not lying if you don't actually tell a lie."

My eyes widened at her, a smile forming on my lips again, "Shelly, you are brilliant."

She waved me off, "I know." she laughed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Author's Note: That's it! Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. And please give me a review. I hope to get a few reviews before I post a new chapter. So be sure to do that! Thanks for reading, guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back! Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm so happy it got such positive feedback! So here is the next chapter...**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lunch finally came and I was so excited and nervous at the same time.

I walked into the cafeteria and found Jonathan sitting and eating alone at a table.

That made me a little sad inside. I went over to his table and sat down across from him, "Hey." I said shyly.

"Hey, Dani." his face brightened at the sight of me and he smiled.

"You're alone?" I asked as I forked at my salad. I wasn't really planning on eating it.

"Well, I'm the new kid, no one wants to be with me." he stated as if it was obvious.

"Yeah, but I would think the girls would be all over you. You're pretty cute." I pointed out, saying the last sentence quieter, hoping that maybe he hadn't heard me.

He laughed, "Thanks."

All I did was blush as I took a bite of the salad and struggled to swallow it. I pushed it away and grabbed the apple and took a bite of that instead.

"Not good?" he had his own lunch from home so at least he had that luxury. I was stuck eating shitty cafeteria food. Disgusting.

"Are you kidding? This stuff is always nasty." I took another bite of my apple.

"I'll be sure to stay away then." he smiled.

Neither of us talked that much after that. He ate his packed lunch and I ate my apple in silence.

I finished my apple and tossed the core onto my abandoned food tray. I decided that since he wanted to talk at lunch, we should probably _talk _at lunch. "So... what brings you to this school?"

"My mom." he answered simply, "Her job moves her around a lot. I'm used to moving so much though."

I frowned, thinking that one day soon he might be leaving.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving anytime soon." he told me when he saw me frown. "Luckily my mom talked with the boss and she doesn't have to move again until I graduate."

I smiled at that, "That's great."

"Yeah. I get to know you some more."

"I'd like that." I looked away shyly. Why couldn't I pull myself together? I was acting so stupid. I looked back at him, "Do you have any more family besides your mom?"

"Nope, it's just me and her. Small family, but I don't mind. I love her so much." he smiled, "What about you? Tell me about your family?"

How was I supposed to tell him about Sam and Dean without telling him about the supernatural? Shit, looked like I was going to have to lie to him. I hated lying, but Dean told me it was okay to lie only if I was in this type of situation. "Well, when I was younger, my parents were killed by a psychopathic killer."

His blue eyes widened before they turned sympathetic. He put his hand on mine reassuringly. I liked the feeling of his warm hand on mine. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I loved them so much I wasn't expecting something like that to happen. But... two guys, Sam and Dean came in and stopped the killer before he got to me. They took care of me."

"Cops?" he asked.

"No, they're just random guys who heard commotion and decided to see what was going on. They saved my life and I'm so grateful. Dean became my adoptive father and Sam my uncle. I love them just as much as I loved my biological mom and dad." I told him, partially lying about who they were.

"Wow," he said softly, "I can't imagine going through that."

"It's okay." I repeated, "It's been a few years and I'm happy with Dean and Sam."

"I'm glad you're happy." he squeezed my hand and I blushed.

"Yeah..."

He smiled and pulled his hand away from mine. I missed the warmth, but didn't say anything.

"What are they like? Is Sam like another having another father?" he seemed really and truly interested in my life. I didn't know what to think of that.

"Sometimes he can be. You know, he'll steer me in the right direction or whatever. But usually he's the fun loving uncle. Dean is the dad, he does a good job. Look at me." I laughed. "I don't know how he'll take me with a guy though. He doesn't really want me dating. He loves me, but he can be a little bit overprotecting."

"I'm guessing that's because of what happened when you were younger. He's worried. That's a parent's job though, to keep their kids safe." he said.

"You don't know Dean though, he doesn't want me with boys. He wants to always know where I am and who my friends are. I love him but..."

"I wish I could say I know how you feel, but I don't." he shrugged sadly. "He loves you and that's what matters though. That's the most important thing."

"That's true."

The bell rang then and we both stood up.

"That was a fast lunch." he was the first to speak.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Do you want to talk after school?" he asked.

"I don't know what Dean would say."

"I really don't want to cause a problem. Do what you think Dean will want. If that's not being with me, then that's fine."

"Thanks." I wanted to hug him, but I refrained. It was too soon. I'd only just met him. "I'll get back to you. Hey, maybe I could get your number?"

"I was just gonna ask that." he smiled and handed me his phone so I could put in my number. I handed him my phone so he could put in his. We got our phones back and I smiled.

"Well, see you later sometime." I said, starting to walk away.

"You too."

I turned back to walk away and I ran right into Shelly.

"You guys are so cute!" she squealed.

"You heard our whole conversation didn't you?" I crossed my arms and continued walking towards the next class with Shelly.

"You know me, hell yes I did."

"Stalker." I laughed.

"You're gonna see him again, right?" she asked, hopeful.

"You heard what I said to him, I don't know what Dean will say."

"I thought we agreed that we weren't going to tell him anything?"

"Yes, but I don't want to get a reputation for keeping things from my dad."

"You'll figure something out. As long as you're with Jonathan, I'm happy."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was after school and, after saying goodbye to Shelly, I saw Dean drive up. I got in the passenger seat and closed the door. Dean started driving back home.

"How was school?" he asked the normal first question.

"Fine." I wanted to tell him all about Jonathan but knew that wasn't a good idea.

"Just fine? Why is it that you can't tell me what you did? It's always 'fine'." Well that was new. Usually he accepted 'fine' as an answer and dropped the subject.

"I said it was fine. I didn't do anything differently." I said a little more harshly than I intended. Oops, I lied. I wasn't supposed to lie! Damn it!

"Hey, no need to get upset at me. I just want to know how your day was." I kept his eyes on the road.

"Sorry. Nothing much happened today. Met up with Shelly, talked a little bit, went to class."

"No mean kids today?" Dean knew there were kids that picked on me every once in a while.

I shook my head, "Nope." And if there were, I wasn't paying attention because my mind had been on Jonathan the whole day.

"Well, that's good." he smiled at me.

There wasn't anymore talking as we drove back to the bunker. I got out of the car and inside, not waiting for Dean.

"Hey honey. How was school?" Was the first thing from Sam as he looked up at us from his book.

"Fine." I answered the same way I had for Dean. I hated this; lying. I was gonna be in deep shit when they found out.

"That's all?" I dropped my backpack on an empty chair and sat next to Sam.

"Don't expect any answer. She won't talk to me either. I suspect something is up." Dean crossed his arms at me as he walked up to the table Sam and I were sitting at.

I looked hurt, "Nothing is up, Dean. I've said 'fine' in the past, why is it all of the sudden a problem?"

"The problem is what you said when I asked for something besides 'fine'. You better not be lying to me, little girl, or I swear-"

Shit, I was going to have to lie again. "I'm not lying, Dean. There's nothing going on, okay? I had a normal school day, nothing out of the ordinary."

"I trust you're telling the truth, Dani." Dean said, dropping the subject to my relief. I wouldn't have to lie again. But I already had lied and now I'd be in even more trouble if they found out. I was praying to God that they wouldn't find out.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Author's Note: Thank you again guys for reviewing, it means so ****_so _****much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I've got a long chapter for you wonderful readers (well, they are all long, but that last one was shorter so this one is longer). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters. They belong to Eric Kripke and The CW Network.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The rest of the day went like normal, I worked on homework and then we had dinner. After that, I went back to work on homework. I could not keep my mind off lying to Dean and Sam earlier.

I wanted to tell Dean about Jonathan so much. But knew that if I did, I'd get in trouble for lying earlier and for being with him. I didn't want to get in trouble. Maybe I could ask him about his opinion on boys again. Maybe he would change his mind.

I got up from my work and just as I was about to leave to find Dean, he knocked and poked his head into the room.

"Hey, you almost done with homework?" he asked. "It's getting late."

"Yeah, almost done." I said. "Dean, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." he came all the way into the room. "What?"

"Do you still not want me to date?"

His face dropped and looked slightly annoyed said, "Why, have you met a boy?"

"I'm just asking a question."

"I don't want you dating, Dani. Not until you're older." he crossed his arms.

"When's later?"

"Why are you even asking me these questions? Are you lying to me, little girl?"

"I just want to know! Everyone around me are dating and I just feel left out." I pouted. That was partially true. I had felt left out before, but I had been fine not dating until Jonathan came along...

"I said no. I expect you to follow that rule."

I sighed, "Fine."

"It's for your own good, sweetie." he sighed, too, and half-smiled at me. "I love you, you know."

"Yeah."

"Okay finish your homework and then go to bed." he said and then left the room.

I now had a problem. If they found out, not only would I be in trouble for lying, but disobeying as well. Great.

I finished my homework quickly, and since I was free, I texted Shelly.

_"im so excited I get 2 c Jon again 2morrow"_ I texted. I'm super lazy when it comes to texting. Sam hated it and that was one of the main reasons I did it; to annoy him. I'm the best niece ever.

She texted me right back, _"I knew u would like him! U haven't said anything 2 Dean right?"_

_"not about him, no. i asked him about his opinion on dating n he said no. but Shell he's on 2 me already"_ Dean didn't usually read my texts, but that last time I lied, he was smart enough to read my texts and found out the truth. It had been about a sleepover at Shelly's house that Dean said I couldn't go to because there would be boys there. The only boys that were going to be there were Shelly's older brother and his friends for just the beginning of the night. Still, Dean didn't want me going and I planned on going anyway. Yep, as you know, that didn't end well for me. My ass was sore for a long time.

_"Don't screw it up this time."_ Shelly texted and I rolled my eyes at the words.

_"thnx, so reassuring"_

_"Welcome. So u were saying about Jon?"_

_"do u think i should txt him now?"_ I asked.

_"Go for it! U have is number!"_ I could imagine Shelly's face right now. She is such a matchmaker.

_"awesome im doin it :) gnite"_

_"Nite and good luck. :)"_ I tossed my phone aside and thought about what I would text Jonathan. I hope it's not too late. I picked my phone back up and checked the time. 8:24pm, that wasn't extremely late. I could probably text him now and it wouldn't be a problem.

I thought about some things I could say before I just typed, _"Hi Jonathan."_ I decided to be fancy and use punctuation and stuff. I don't know why, but I did.

I waited a few minutes and then my phone beeped, my heart sped up as I checked what he replied, _"hi Dani :) what are you doing?"_

Well, if he didn't care about punctuation, then I wouldn't bother doing it either. I'm just weird like that. _"im txting u. i just finished hw. wbu?"_

_"i'm finishing up mine."_ he replied.

_"should i leave u alone 2 finish?"_

_"no it's fine im almost done. i didn't start til late."_ I smiled at the text.

_"k then"_

_"just curious, did u tell Dean about me?"_ My smile turned to a frown.

_"um...no"_

_"y not?"_

I wasn't going to lie to him about this._ "cause Dean doesnt want me in any contact with boys til im way older. and i may or may not have already lied 2 him about something..."_

_"Dani...u have 2 tell him."_

_"i cant, not now"_

_"y? grounded 4 life?"_

_"ummmm yes and no"_

_"yes and no? what the hell does that mean?"_

I didn't respond as quickly and I got another text from him, _"uh, does yur dad...spank u?"_

I cringed reading the word. I was hoping he wouldn't find out about that so quickly. Damn me, I should have been more discreet. _"yes but pls dont say its abuse pls its not like that"_

_"i wasnt going 2 say that. and don't think its weird that i know k? my mom spanked me a couple times when i was a kid"_ I smiled, relieved he wasn't against the idea.

_"she doesnt anymore im guessing?"_

_"yeah she stopped when i was maybe 9 i dont remember. im guessing yur dad still spanks u?"_

_"its been a year but i still think he'd do it"_

_"you realize hes gonna find out u lied eventually right? gosh i dont like being the one 2 get u in trouble."_

_"no, its not yur fault its mine. dont put this on yurself"_

He didn't respond for a while and I assumed that he was done talking for the night. Then, suddenly, I got a text from him. _"hey sry i didnt txt back. finished hw. can i call u if thats ok?"_

_"yes"_ I typed back simply and waited for the phone to ring.

It rang a few moments after and I immediately picked up, "Hey." I greeted.

"Hi."

"Why'd you wanna call me?" I couldn't help but ask him. I was curious. I would have been completely fine texting.

"I wanted to hear your voice. And to be honest, my thumbs were getting tired."

"I have a feeling you're not being honest about that." I laughed.

"Okay, fine." he admitted, "It was just so I could hear your voice. I like your voice."

Oh no, more flirting. I wasn't prepared, "I... thanks. I... like your voice, too."

"Thank you." he said and I could hear a smile behind his voice. "So... we were talking about... you said it's been a year?"

I blushed and I was grateful he couldn't see me. "Oh... yeah. And it's weird that I stayed out of trouble for so long. I'd like to keep it that way." I told him.

"You're 16 right?" he asked.

"Yes. You're gonna say I'm too old aren't you?" Yeah, I hated spankings, but I wasn't about to have someone, cute or not, bash Dean's parenting techniques.

"You don't think it's weird? I haven't met your dad, but regardless, he's your dad and you're a growing woman. You don't think it's an invasion of privacy for him to do that when you're 16?"

"He doesn't spank me bare anymore if that's what you're implying there."

"Oh my- he spanks you bare?" he sounded shocked, I bet he was. "My mom never did that."

"To each his own. He would spank with a hairbrush sometimes, too. Be sure not to piss him off."

"I'm just shocked that he did that to you. I'm not calling it wrong or abuse, but..."

"What?" I cut him off, "Is the thought of me laying over my dad's knees, ass bared, and getting my butt beat a problem to you?" It came out totally different than what I intended. Damn it.

"No. No, no, no, no. Don't do that to me. The thoughts in my head now are not good. No." I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Not good?" I put a disappointed sound in my voice, "You don't like the idea of having me naked?" I couldn't believe I was flirting now. I liked flirting.

"That's not fair." he pouted. "Besides, we've only just met. We should at least go on date first."

"Ooh, never been on a date before. Where should we go?" A smile grew on my face.

"I don't know. You pick."

Dean came in my room and saw me on the phone, "Is that Shelly?" he asked.

I nodded. I hated the lying, but I couldn't tell him now.

"Kay, well wrap it up." he said, coming in all the way to wait for me to get off.

I sighed. "Looks like my dad is telling me to get off. Starbucks after school tomorrow sound okay?"

"Excellent. I will see you tomorrow." he replied.

"Goodnight." I said, ending the call.

"Goodnight, Dani." With that, I ended the call and put the phone on my alarm app, I had to get up tomorrow and take a shower. After that, I put it on my side table.

"Starbucks tomorrow? What's the occasion?" Dean asked.

And here comes another lie... "Shelly told me at school today that she found a Starbucks gift card with $20 dollars on it when she was walking to school. We haven't hung out in a while so why not? It's okay, right?" That sounded believable. I hope he bought that.

"Sure, as long a you're home in time to get homework done. Speaking of that, did you finish today's?" he looked over at my desk, which had papers everywhere. I hadn't had a chance to clean it up yet.

"Yes, I did."

"Good girl." he came over and sat next to me on my bed.

He pulled me into his arms and hugged me, "I'm sorry about the little arguments we've had today. I understand that you're upset about not dating. But I trust you'll refrain for a few more years. And maybe, you could give me a more detailed description of your day instead of saying 'fine'?"

"Yeah, I'll try." I hugged back. He pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"Alright, in bed with you." he stood up and walked over the light, ready to turn it off before he left.

I got under the covers and scooted down so my head was on the pillow. "Goodnight, Dean."

"Goodnight, honey. Sweet dreams." he left after turning off the light and closing the door behind him.

I didn't go right to sleep, however. I replayed the day over in my head. From getting up that morning to the call I had with Jonathan. I didn't like lying to Sam and Dean about him and I know Jon didn't like it either. I was going to regret the lying, and now disobeying. Hell, I already was regretting it. What had I gotten myself into?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Author's Note: Please review! I'll update quicker if I get more reviews so keep 'em coming! Love you all. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hooray for advertising my place of employment aka Starbucks in this chapter. :P Can I just say that I love working there? It's amazing. And wooo! This one's really long!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I woke up to the alarm beeping on my side table. I groaned, but I got up. Then I remembered that I had a date with Jonathan after school. I rushed through my shower and I was in the kitchen before Dean got up.

"Hey Dani." Sam greeted as he came in. He had just finished his morning run obviously. He was all sweaty. "You're up early. Is there something wrong with you?"

"No, I'm fine. I had to take a shower." I said as I put bread in the toaster and waited.

"I'm shocked." Sam smiled. "So is Dean up?"

I rolled my eyes, "At this hour? Hell no." I said.

"Hey, language." Sam scolded.

"That's not language, Sam." I crossed my arms, but quickly uncrossed them when my toast popped out.

"Doesn't matter. I don't like you saying it. Just please don't. You're lucky it was me you said that too."

I contemplated rolling my eyes again, but knew that wasn't a good idea. He'd probably swat me for that and even if it was just a swat, Sam's humongous hands could cover over half my ass and hurt like _hell._

"Sorry." I mumbled and buttered my toast and spread peanut butter on it.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dean came in the room. "Dani? What are you doing?" he looked more shocked than Sam had been.

I laughed, "I'm up before you. Add that to the list of things I've done to impress you."

"Noted." he smiled and went next to me to get toast. "Man we need to go shopping I don't like having toast for breakfast."

"We have cereal Dean." Sam said, sitting on a bar stool.

"Yeah, but it's your healthy gross crap you have. I don't want any of that." Dean's toast popped out and he took it out, skipping butter and going straight to peanut butter.

Sam just shrugged, "Your loss. I'll run to the store later. Dani, you wanna come with me after school?" he looked at me.

"I'd love to. But I've got a date." I said. Sam looked at me funny and I rolled my eyes. "With Shelly." I clarified.

"Ah well, have fun. What are you gonna do?" he asked.

"Starbucks. She found a gift card when she was walking to school yesterday. We're gonna get our free drinks." I fake laughed. Ugh, I didn't like this.

Dean looked at his watch, "Well, Dani, you've got 20 more minutes til I have to drop you off. Hurry and eat."

I sped through the rest of my breakfast and 20 minutes later I was in the car with Dean.

He pulled over to the curb at school, dropped me off, and waved as I walked away.

I met up with Shelly again and her face was priceless. "Well?" Was the first thing she said.

"Starbucks after school." I beamed.

"Whoa. A date. Nice." she smiled. "What did you tell Dean?"

"Um... I told him I was going with you because you found a gift card on the way to school." I said quietly. I was not proud of the lie.

Shelly didn't look too pleased either. "Dani... I thought you said you weren't going to lie about it. And now you've brought me into it."

"Please don't be mad at me. I just really like Jonathan and I don't want to end our relationship now after we just met." I told her desperately.

"You're digging yourself a deeper and deeper hole my friend. I'm glad I'm not you because when Dean finds out..."

"He won't find out. Not now anyway." I wasn't going to think of the worst. I was going to think of the present and not worry about what could happen.

"Okay." she dropped it. "So Starbucks huh?"

"It was a last minute decision. Dean came in and told me to end my call."

"Let me guess-"

I cut her off, "I told him it was you."

She just sighed.

The school day went like normal. I went to my classes and all that boring stuff. I passed by him a few times on the way to different classes. He waved and smiled each time but we couldn't stop to talk. I didn't get to see him at lunch and I was a bit disappointed. I knew I'd see him after school so that calmed me a little. It seemed like the day would never be over. That's just how it goes with waiting I guess.

I texted Dean after school and told him I was leaving with Shelly now to go to Starbucks and that I'd text him when I was ready to leave.

_"Okay, honey. Have fun."_ he responded and I put my phone in my pocket.

I looked around for Jonathan and was surprised to find he was right next to me. "Holy shit!" I yelled. I hadn't expected him to be so stealth and sneak up on me like that.

He put his hands on both my arms, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

I froze up at the contact, "Umm... it's okay." It wasn't that I was uncomfortable, I'm just not used to boys touching me.

He removed his hands. "Ready for Starbucks?"

"Yes." I smiled. "Are we walking?"

"Yep. I don't have my license yet. My mom drops me off." he said and started walking. I was right beside him. I was glad that Starbucks wasn't too far away from the school. "She's been teaching me though."

"Well, that's closer than me. I've never been in the driver's seat ever. I don't think Dean's willing to give me a chance in his 'baby'." I chuckled.

"That attached to the car, huh?" he looked up at the partly cloudy sky and his blue eyes shone a brighter shade of blue than I thought possible. I was mesmerized. Again.

"You don't know the half of it." I smiled. "It's been wrecked a couple times since I've been with them and he's built it back up every time."

"Wow. Your dad's pretty cool. Not as cool as you though." he looked at me when he said the last part and I blushed.

We made some small talk during the rest of the way to Starbucks, talking about school and classes and other stuff like that. He was apparently taking advanced algebra. And he had chosen that class. He was _way _smarter than me. I barely passed regular algebra when I had to take it. If it hadn't been for Sam, I would have failed it.

We walked into the building and the smell of coffee instantly hit my nose. I loved that smell. I already knew what I was going to get. It was fall and my favorite thing was available again: Pumpkin Spice Latte.

Surprisingly, there weren't very many people there and I could walk straight up to the barista and put in my order. "Grande Pumpkin Spice Latte, please." I said and the barista looked at Jonathan expectantly.

"Same." he said.

"Okay." the barista typed it into the register. "That will be $10.01."

I started digging in my backpack to find my wallet. While I was searching, Jonathan gave the barista his card.

"Your orders will be ready shortly. Thank you." the barista smiled at both of us as we walked away to find a good place to sit. We sat near the back where no one else was. It was quieter in the back, the sound of the blenders wasn't as loud.

"You didn't have to pay, I had it." I said as I sat across from him at a table.

"I've been told the guy is supposed to pay." he just shrugged, smiling.

As if I didn't need any more reasons to like him.

A few minutes passed and we both got our drinks. We chatted a for a long while, both sipping on our drinks.

We were having a really good time. I enjoyed his company.

My phone started buzzing and I reluctantly pulled it out of my pocket to see who it was. It was Dean. Shit.

"Who is it?" Jonathan must have sensed my frustration.

"It's Dean."

I didn't want to look at the text, but knew I had to. Dean knew where I was after all. He could come get me and that wouldn't turn out so well. _"Sweetie, sorry to cut your little date short, but Sammy found a case and we need you to come home." _Of course. It wasn't like I was going to go on the hunt with them. Hell no, Dean would never let me hunt in a million years. He always wanted me there when one or both of them left on a hunt, to make sure I would be okay and if I'd need someone like Cas to come check on me. No matter how many times I told them I could take care of myself, they wouldn't have it.

_"do i have 2?" _I texted back. I really didn't want to leave Jonathan. _"i'll be fine"_

Dean texted back instantly, _"Nope. Here. Now. I'll come pick you up."_

I started to panic then. _"u dont have 2 i can walk" _Dean couldn't pick me up! Jonathan was here! Ugh.

_"The bunker is 5 miles from there. And I know Shelly doesn't have her license yet. How else were you expecting to get home?" _Oh yeah. I hadn't thought about that... _"I'm on my way now. I'll be there in a couple minutes." _Shit shit shit! This was going downhill fast!

"Everything okay?" Jonathan asked suddenly, startling me from my thoughts.

"No, it's not." I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down. "Dean's coming."

"Well, I was kind of hoping we wouldn't meet like this..." Jonathan chuckled nervously.

"No, you're not going to meet him like this." I said. "Get out of sight. Go somewhere where he won't see you."

Jonathan looked torn between coming clean and hiding.

"Please Jonathan." I pleaded. "Please?"

"Dani you can't keep me hidden from Dean forever."

"I'm gonna keep it hidden as long as I can. Trust me, if you were me, you'd know why. Now please!" I looked out the window and saw the impala pulling into the driveway. "Please! You have to go now!" I pushed him a little bit.

He took a deep breath and turned around, going to the other side of the building. I could still see him, but he was probably safe from Dean there.

Dean came in the building and scanned the room for me. He spotted me and came over. "Where's Shelly?"

"In the bathroom." I lied.

"Ah, okay." Dean looked around me and saw the two backpacks on the floor. One was mine, and the other was Jonathan's. He'd forgotten to take it with him. Dean then looked at the table and saw our abandoned drinks. "What'd Shelly get?"

"Pumpkin Spice Latte. Same as me." That hole I had been digging was getting deeper and deeper. It was probably 10 feet underground by now and I was still going. Pretty soon, I'd be dead and buried in said hole.

"I remember you telling me she didn't like Pumpkin Spice." he crossed his arms. Fuck! I had forgotten that!

"She said she wanted to try it again. She still doesn't like it though." I lied _again._

"Uh huh." Dean said. "You're lying to me. Who are you really with?"

I looked down at the floor, away from Dean's gaze. He'd caught me. Just great. Why couldn't I have been blessed with an awesome lying gene or something.

"She's with me." I heard Jonathan say out of nowhere. I looked up to see him stand next to me.

"A boy, huh? You're with a boy?" Dean shook his head, disgusted.

"Don't say it like that. He's nice!" I defended him. Jonathan was of course going to be on Dean's bad side now since they met like this.

I had said that last part louder than I intended and some people looked over at us to see what was going on.

"Yeah, I bet he is. We're going home." Dean said and grabbed my arm, steering me to the door.

"No!" I pulled away from him easily as he had not expected me to do that. I ran out the door to the first place I saw: the impala.

"Dani!" Dean shouted at me and I winced at the sound.

"Dani!" Jonathan was right behind Dean, racing out of Starbucks. He didn't look angry like Dean, he looked scared and concerned.

I got in the driver's side and was surprised to find the key still in the ignition. Weird for Dean to do that, but I took it to my advantage. I turned it and the engine roared loudly. I took a deep breath and sped out of the parking lot before Dean could get to the car.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**You may be thinking, "Aw, it's getting to the end..." But you'd be wrong! I've got a lot planned for this. I came up with a few ideas this morning and last night. So stay tuned! Thanks all for reading and reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Whoa, okay I'm so sorry but this chapter is ****_so _****long. I couldn't find a place to cut it at all...whoops. And I would like to say that my dream had only been from Starbucks to a little bit after the car bit. I added a ****_ton _****to the story! I really like how this story turned out. So yeah, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters. They belong to Eric Kripke and The CW Network.**

**Warnings: Spanking in this chapter!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Driving was harder than I thought it would be. There were so many things I had to keep track of. I didn't want to hit any cars, and I didn't want to go too fast but doing both was hard.

I swerved to the side when a car came by and just missed it. What a relief. Oh shit, not a relief. I swerved too much! I was going over the side of the road into some bushes and trees.

I braked as hard as I could and luckily I wasn't hurt, but the car, however, was not. I had hit a tree and the front end was most likely dented from the impact. I got out quickly and hid behind some trees. I was pretty good at hiding. At least I had been blessed with _that _gene.

A few minutes after I started hiding, Dean and Jonathan showed up. Dean looked fucking pissed off. Shit! I was never going to be forgiven for this. What a great way to show I'm ready to start driving.

I stayed right where I was in fear of them hearing or seeing me. There was no way I was getting out of this one. I knew for a fact that my ass would be toast pretty soon. I couldn't stand the thought. In fact, the thought scared me so much that I shivered. Shivering caused some leaves on the bushes to move. I peaked out from behind the bush and saw Jonathan staring right at me. He didn't move and he didn't say anything, he just kept eye contact with me.

He gestured his head towards Dean. Oh great, he was on Dean's side.

My eyes wide with fear, I mouthed the word 'no'. He shook his head slightly and crossed his arms, not breaking eye contact.

I didn't want to look away because if I did, he might tell Dean where I was. I didn't want that either. Knowing Dean, he'd swat me here in the open in front of Jonathan. Not only would that be embarrassing, I'd get in even _more _trouble for hiding.

I broke eye contact from Jonathan for a split second to look at Dean. He was pacing back and forth, checking out the impala at the same time. I had messed up that damn car and I was fucked. Well, more fucked than I already was.

I looked back at Jonathan and he gestured his head towards Dean again. I shook my head no. No way was I coming out of hiding. No way, no how.

Jonathan took a step towards my direction. He wouldn't dare. He gave me a warning look that said I'd better come out. I guess coming out would be better than him pointing out where I was, right?

I sighed, better now than later I guess. I hated this.

I hesitantly stepped out from behind the bushes. I walked up to Dean and tapped his shoulder. He twirled around and looked down at me. It looked like he had concern on his face. That melted away fast. He was pissed. So pissed. I fucked up big time.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, little girl?" he just about shouted. The one thing that was keeping him from shouting was probably the fact that we were out in the open where anyone could hear us.

I felt someone grip my shoulders and I looked behind me to see Jonathan. Was he protecting me?

Dean took a deep breath when Jonathan put his hands on me. "You can't protect her. She deserves exactly what she's going to get."

I flushed and looked down at Dean's words. I knew that Jonathan understood what Dean was saying.

"I'm not going to disagree, sir. But, if you have to, please calm down. I don't like this anymore than you do." his hands gripped my shoulders tighter, almost reassuringly.

Dean's eyes widened for a second. If you'd have blinked, you would've missed it. "You expect me to calm down, huh? Look what she did to my car! She's never driven a day in her life!"

Jonathan rubbed his thumb on my neck and I refrained from blushing again. "Yes, I know, sir." he replied.

"Oh, you know, do you? I bet you know everything about my daughter don't you?" Dean took another angry deep breath, "Get your hands off of her."

At this point, it was hard to tell whose side Jonathan was on. He was on Dean's side on the fact that I needed to and would be punished for this, but he was on my side, protecting me from Dean? What the hell was going on?

"I can't do that, sir." he said, "Not until you calm down."

Dean stood shocked. I wonder how he liked someone telling him what to do. He probably didn't like it. "Okay. I'm calm. See? And would you stop calling me 'sir'. It's Dean."

"Well then, Dean. Go easy on her please." he let go of my shoulders and I let them slump at the loss of contact. "She didn't mean any harm." I was happy I had someone speaking for me. But he was giving me to Dean. Fan-fuckin-tastic.

"You can't speak for her." Dean took hold of my arm now that I was in his reach. "Come on we're leaving."

"Wait, hold on, please?" I managed to get away again when he didn't let go and ran back over to Jonathan. I embraced him in a hug. "Thank you." I whispered.

"Welcome. Please stay out of trouble. I don't like it." he chuckled and let me go after giving me a kiss to my forehead.

Dean got the car back on the street again and soon after we were on our way back to the bunker. I was shaking. I was shaking a lot. I knew 100% that I was going to get a spanking for this and was I scared, okay? It had been over a year since my last spanking and the last _bare bottom _spanking I had was when I was 14. Surely I hadn't fucked up enough to get that right?

"Hey," Dean said suddenly. "It's not the end of the world."

If that was supposed to be reassuring, it was not. How was I supposed to respond to that? _"Thanks for the reassurance, but knowing you're about to get your ass beat makes you have different opinions"?_

I chose not to say anything and stared blankly out the window. I was on the verge of crying and I would be if he said anything else. I hated letting Dean down and I knew I had. I felt Dean's eyes on me, but I told myself not to look at him. He'll start his lecture here in the car. To be honest, all I really wanted was for no talking. I knew I fucked up. All this was my own damn fault. I wanted Dean to just punish me, get it over with, and we could move on with our lives. Was something like that going to happen? Most likely not.

We pulled up to the bunker and I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. Dean came around and opened the passenger door, motioning for me to get out. I hesitated for just a second and that was long enough for Dean to reach in, grab my arm, and yank me out himself. I was tired of all the arm-pulling, but I didn't dare express my opinion in words.

He let go of me and pointed to the door, "Room. Now."

I obeyed and ran inside before he could swat me. Sam greeted me, but I didn't say hello. I ran passed him and to my room.

I threw myself onto the bed and waited. I waited to hear my ass's fate. I waited for what seemed like forever and Dean never came to my room. I assumed he was telling Sam all about what happened. He always did that.

I hadn't closed my door all the way and I could hear raised voices. As if I didn't need any more proof that Dean was pissed.

I was tempted to listen to what they were saying. I've been told about eavesdropping on their conversations; more than once actually. This conversation was about me, though, I'm pretty sure I have the right to know what they're saying.

I got off my bed and tiptoed to the door. I opened my door wider and I could hear their conversation.

"You can't punish her for being with a boy. It's not fair." Sam was saying. He was defending me?

"How is it not fair? I don't want her with boys. I just told her that yesterday." Dean said angrily. "She disobeyed me."

"You can't keep her from boys her entire life, Dean!" Sam raised his voice. It was rare when he raised his voice. And he was defending me... "It doesn't matter that you told her yesterday. She's almost _17._ You have to let her grow up."

"I've watched her grow up." Dean's voice was quiet now, and I was straining to hear him. "I've watched her grow up in the 5 years she's been here and she's not so much my little girl anymore."

Sam didn't respond immediately and I thought that maybe the conversation was over. "She can still be your little girl. But you have to let her be a big girl, too." Sam said suddenly and shit _I _was getting emotional over this. Dean wasn't one to express his emotions. If he did, I didn't know because I never saw him. This was the first time I'd seen, well, heard, him express his feelings and I felt tugs at my heart.

"Yeah..." Wait. What was going on? Sam got Dean to change his mind? "So, what, you don't want me to punish her at all?" I took a deep breath, hoping for the impossible.

"No, she needs to be punished for lying, disobeying, and driving your car. But don't punish her for being with him." Crap, I was still going to get a spanking. But did this mean that I would be able to see Jonathan again?

"Alright, wish me luck. Thanks, Sammy." That was my cue. I closed the door. I closed the door too fast and it made a noise as it closed. Dean probably heard that. Great. I ran to my bed and jumped on it. I got under the blankets. I always felt safer under blankets.

I heard Dean's boots and tensed up, knowing my future and dreading it. He opened my door and frowned at me. "Decide to listen in, eh?"

Lying wouldn't do any good, I knew that. "Uh... Yeah."

He closed the door behind him, "I've told you about that before." he crossed his arms and came to sit on the bed next to me. At least he was calmer than he was before.

"I know, but it was about me." I said quietly. I'm not sorry for listening in. I learned something about Dean that I didn't know before.

"Doesn't matter." Dean said. I didn't respond for a minute and he went on to the next subject, "So do you want to tell me the whole story?"

I perked up a bit, I knew I was still in trouble. But maybe Dean would see my side of all of this. I told him that on Monday, Shelly told me there was a new, cute boy named Jonathan and that she wanted me to meet him. I told him I was skeptical because of what Dean would say about it, but ultimately agreed to meet Jonathan anyway. I told Dean how I had planned on just not tell Dean about any of it and I wouldn't be lying.

"It's still lying." Dean cut in.

"But-"

"Lies by omission." Dean said, "It's when you avoid telling the truth, or don't correct false assumptions. It's technically still lying." _Oh great I didn't know about that._

I went on to tell Dean about our conversations at lunch and how he was really nice and was interested in my life and what I had to say.

Dean silently listened to my story, nodding for me to continue when I would pause to gauge his reaction to some things in the story.

I told him about our texting conversation and our phone call Monday night. "So you lied and told me you were talking to Shelly."

I nodded sadly, "I didn't want to lie, honest, I didn't want to. It was just that I knew that if I told you about Jonathan then you wouldn't let me see him..." That sounded ridiculous when I said it out loud, but that's what I was really thinking when I started lying.

"You don't know that for sure. We probably would have talked about it. Since you overheard me and Sam's conversation, you know that he was on your side with the dating." Dean pointed out.

"Jonathan is a really good guy, I like him a lot. We've only known each other for 2 days, but I already know a lot about him and he knows a lot about me. I want to know more about him and spend more time with him. You saw how he reacted earlier..."

"I'm not saying he's not a good guy. But he knew you were lying?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"And he was okay with it?"

"No... he wasn't okay with it." I said quietly, "He told me a bunch of times that he didn't like it. And... Shelly didn't like it either."

"Why didn't you listen? You knew it was wrong, and you knew you'd get in trouble and you still did it. Why didn't you listen?" Dean asked sternly. He was calm. He was probably still pissed, but he was calm. He always was when he dished out spankings.

"I told you, because I didn't want you to tell me not to see him."

"You don't have to be afraid to tell me things, Dani."

"I know..."

"Now let's talk about _my car._" his voice sounded angry for a second, but he calmed himself pretty quickly. I knew he was gonna be pissed about the car for a long time... "You don't have a license, not even a permit! You not only put yourself in danger by driving, but also everyone on the street. We could have had serious problems on our hands. You're lucky cops didn't show up."

"I'm sorry... " At the time, I hadn't been that concerned for my life, or anyone's life. I was so stupid. "You can fix it, though, right?"

"Yes, but you are going to pay for it and help me fix it."

"What!? I can't pay for it! I don't have a job!" I raised my voice.

"Calm down, I know that. I've already worked it out. You'll be doing jobs for me and Sam for money that _will go towards the car._"

I sighed. But I wasn't going to die doing that. Like Dean said, _"It isn't the end of the world."_

"Also, you're grounded for 2 weeks. Tell me what that means." he looked expectantly at me. I hated when he made me say stuff like this. He knew I didn't like it so that's why he did it.

"I can only see my friends at school, after that I come straight home and give you my phone and do my homework, have dinner and go to bed. No electronic devices at all. On weekends I stay in my room and work on any school assignments I have due and only come out for meals." I said unenthusiastically.

"Good girl." Dean praised. "Now, because lying was one of your offenses-"

"Yay, soap." I interrupted. I was really looking forward to the soap... haha... not.

"Nope, no soap, not this time. What did I say would happen if you lied again?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"I'd get worse." I dropped my head, defeated. But he said no soap? What was worse than that? I was now both confused and scared of what he was about to do.

"Right. Now you know the next part, come on." he gestured for me to get over his lap. Yippee.

I pulled my blankets up to my neck and gave him puppy eyes. Probably wouldn't work, but worth a shot.

"No, I'm not having it. You know you deserve it. Now, I'm going to respect that you are a growing woman and not give you a bare spanking. Even if that's what you deserve right now." I winced at the word. But I was relieved and the tension inside me eased a bit. I still didn't make a move. "Come on, Danielle." Ouch, that one had hurt. He hardly ever called me by my full name. I despise my full name, especially when he uses it when I'm in trouble.

I didn't want to. I didn't want to. I had to... I was hesitant, but I got off the bed. He unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down to my knees and then pulled me over his lap. "Tell me why you are getting this spanking."

"Because I lied about what I was doing and who I was with, I went behind your back after you told me not to be with boys-"

"Let me stop you there. Yes, you disobeyed. You are going to be punished for disobeying. That's it, plain and simple. Not because you where with that boy."

I sighed and he said, "Continue."

"And because I drove your car illegally, endangering myself and others, and crashed it." I answered, bracing myself for impact by putting my right hand on Dean's left ankle.

"Exactly right." Dean brought his hand down with a sharp smack to my panty-clad ass. It stung.

He brought his hand down again and I whimpered. This spanking hadn't really started up yet and it hurt like hell.

He kept spanking and spanking and I knew I would definitely have a sore bottom tomorrow. And then it stopped.

"Get up." he commanded and I did. My jeans fell down to my ankles but I didn't pull them up, he would just pull them back down again. I also had tears in my eyes, but I wasn't crying. _Yet. _I most likely would be.

I didn't say anything as he got up from the bed and went to my dresser. Oh great, now I know what he wanted. At least he saved me the torture of making me get my own murder weapon before he killed me. He dug through a few drawers until he found what he was after: my hairbrush. Is it normal to hate my hairbrush? Because I do. I hate it with a passion. You may be thinking I'm overstating all of this, but I'm not. You've never been on the receiving end of a hairbrush spanking from Dean Winchester. And you're very, very lucky.

He came back over to the bed where I was standing nervously. He sat back down and pulled me down and over his lap again. "Why are you getting this spanking?" he asked again.

"Because I lied about who I was with and what I was doing, I disobeyed, and endangered myself and others by driving your car illegally and crashing it." I whimpered as I clenched my eyes shut tight, waiting for the first smack with the wretched brush. He always made me repeat my offenses to make sure I knew why I was in trouble. I hated it, but I never forgot what I had done to deserve a spanking.

"Good girl." With that, he brought the hairbrush down on my ass and I cried out. My leg involuntarily kicked in response. He didn't like kicking. I had learned the hard way that he didn't like kicking. If I kept kicking then he'd put his legs over mine and that was extremely uncomfortable. Plus, it gave him more access to my butt and that was also uncomfortable...

He spanked for a while and the tears were falling from my eyes. I knew I deserved this and wasn't begging for it to stop. But it did stop. It stopped before I thought it would.

"Alright, stand up." he was still commanding me, so I knew we weren't done yet. But what was going on? I got up from his lap and wiped my tears away, waiting for the next thing he'd tell me.

He stood up as well and pointed to my bed, "Lean over the side of the bed."

"W-why?" my voice squeaked. This was new and I was scared.

"The spanking you just got was for disobeying, and driving my car. I told you last time you lied that you would get worse. And as much as I don't want to do it, I have to." he reached down and unbuckled his belt, pulling it through the loops and doubling it over in his hand.

"No!" I panicked. He had never spanked me with his belt before, never once even threatening to. "No!" I shook my head and backed away as far as I could get before I bumped into the wall. My jeans were still at my ankles and I pulled them up slowly over my sore ass.

"Danielle do not do this. I'm only going to give you 10 licks with the belt. But if you make me come get you you're getting 5 more." he told me sternly.

I widened my eyes and slowly walked back over to the bed with my head down. He pointed to the bed and I started to bend over it when he stopped me. "Jeans."

"No, Daddy, please no." I pleaded with him. "Please don't."

"Sorry, baby, but I need to." he gave me a sorrowful look. "Take them down, I'm not gonna ask again."

More tears came to my eyes as I shucked my jeans back down to my ankles and bent over the edge of the bed. I clenched my eyes shut tight, waiting for impact. He put his hand on the small of my back and said, "I'm sorry I have to do this, Dani, but you have to learn."

The first stripe came and I yelped. It stung a lot more than I was expecting and my expectations had been high. Shit, this was going to be painful.

The second stripe came soon after followed quickly by a third and fourth. I was crying out every time the belt landed, my hands holding on to the bed sheets tightly. "Please Daddyyyy..." I cried.

He didn't stop. Five, six, and seven were rapid strikes across my ass. I didn't even want to rub the sting out because it was going to hurt so much to even touch.

"3 more, sweetheart." he said. His voice was gruff, but I could hear the tears behind it. That, of course, made me cry harder.

Somehow I made it through the last three and it was over. Thank God it was finally over. I was limp over the edge of the bed, crying so hard into the bed sheets.

I didn't even feel Dean moving to pick me up and put me in his lap. Dean pulled my jeans the rest of the way off and then I brought my arms around his neck and just cried and cried.

"Shh.. it's over now... it's alright." he soothed. He rubbed my back as I cried.

I held on to him as tight as I could without suffocating him.

He rubbed my back and kept whispering soothing things in my ear.

After a long time of crying, my tears finally subsided. However, I didn't want to move. When I was with Dean, I felt more safe, secure, and _loved _than anywhere else.

He urged me to release my hold on him. I did, reluctantly.

"Don't ever make me have to do that again." He said it sternly, but I could see him pleading with his eyes.

I just nodded and leaned my head back against him.

"I love you." I said out of nowhere. I didn't say those words often. In fact, I had probably only said it to Dean less than a handful of times since I started living with him and Sam. Dean knew that, too.

"I love you, too, baby. I love you, too." he tightened his grip on me a little, hugging me closer. He kissed the top of my head.

We stayed like that a while longer before I felt myself starting to fall asleep. A spanking always wore me out.

Dean sensed my sleepiness and stood up with me still in his arms. He laid me on my bed and tucked me in. I was pretty tired. So tired that the pain in my ass didn't bother me.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. The last thing I saw before I finally fell asleep was him smiling at me.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Author's Note: You might think that the punishment in this chapter was excessive, but I really don't think so. In my head, Dean hates lying. He absolutely despises it. So when someone lies to him, it really hurts him that the person who lied didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth or was scared of the repercussions . That's my little headcanon for ya. Thanks for reading, and please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in a while. With the holidays approaching, things got busy and even though I had ideas, I didn't have time to actually sit down and write them down. But finally! I am free! Well, you know, free enough to write again. So yes! Please enjoy this chapter. And please review and tell me how it's going and if ****_you_**** have any ideas! Thanks guys!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I woke up to Dean shaking me. I rubbed my eyes sleepily.

"School," he said simply. My eyes widened in shock. He hadn't woken me up. I had to have slept at least 14 hours. Damn, that was a new record. "Me and Sam are heading out today."

I was wide awake now and got up. A rush of cold air hit my bare legs and I realized I wasn't wearing pants. I had gone to sleep last night without my jeans. I flushed, even though Dean had seen me in my panties last night.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Get ready and I'll drive you to school."

I nodded and he left the room. I closed my door and started to get dressed. I winced as I started to put on jeans. I decided I would forgo the jeans and wore a skirt. I made sure it was a longer skirt in case my ass was still red from last night.

It didn't hurt as much as it did last night, but it felt like it was throbbing since I tried to pull on jeans.

I walked over to the mirror I had in the corner of the room and pulled up my skirt and pulled down my panties. I gasped at the reflection of my ass. It was a vibrant shade of pink and there were tiny welts where the belt had made contact with bare skin.

Whether I slept on it or not, I was not going to be able to sit without squirming a little bit.

It brought tears to my eyes looking at it because I knew I deserved every bit of that punishment.

Dean knocked on the door, knowing I was getting dressed so he didn't just walk in. "Sweetie, hurry or you'll be late."

I quickly, but carefully, pulled my panties back up over my ass and lowered my skirt. I ran to the door, opened it, and threw myself at the unsuspecting Dean Winchester.

It didn't take him much more than a second to realize what was going on and he hugged me right back.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." I mumbled into his shirt. I was fighting against crying, but I was losing that battle.

"It's okay. It's alright. You've already been forgiven." he assured. I already knew that, though. This was just one of those times where I felt saying 'sorry' a million times would help _me _forgive _myself _for what I'd done.

I had let Dean down. His trust in me which I had gained over the past year was back at zero again and would take time to build back up again.

That's the sad part about the whole thing. Dean didn't trust me any more. And I don't deserve his trust either.

I just broke down and cried in his arms again. He picked me up and brought me back to my room. He sat down on the bed and I hugged him more. That's what he did when I was upset. No matter what the reason for it was, he would hold me and let me cry. I can't explain the feeling I get when he does it without question every time.

"I'm so sorry, Dean. I let you down and now you'll never trust me again and I'm so sorry." I cried.

He rubbed my back, "You did let me down, but you've been forgiven. You can build that trust back just as quick as you lost it. And I know you. Do not start hating yourself for this. Yes you didn't do a good thing, but hating yourself for letting me down is not the way to go, okay?"

I didn't respond. I was listening to his words and trying to come up with a way to answer. I couldn't. I never told him I hated myself for letting him down.

"Okay." I said, my tears slowing down finally.

"You know I hate leaving after punishing you, but this case is really important. Cas agreed to stay and look after you." he told me. "We'll be back tomorrow afternoon after you get home from school."

I was actually excited for Cas coming. I hadn't seen him in, like, forever. "Okay." I said again.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're excited. But I told him about your grounding and that he has to be strict with you." When it came to me, Cas was not very strict. He had permission to spank me, but he'd never done it. He promised me he never would and we kept that secret from Dean and Sam.

Sam knocked on the door and peeked inside the room, "Are you doing to drop her off at school?" He saw how Dean and I were sitting and smiled at us.

Dean glanced down at his watch and furrowed his brow, "Crap!" he turned to me. "We have to hurry or you will be late for your first class."

Dean put me on my feet and I decided to ask him the question I had been meaning to ask for a while, "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I allowed to see Jonathan. At school I mean and after my grounding is up?" I asked.

"I'll think about it..." he smirked at me. "But you can see him at school. Come on, let's go. Sam you get the car packed up?"

"Yep," he narrowed his eyes at me and I looked away from him. He'd seen what I'd done to the car.

I cleaned myself up quickly and then we all shuffled out the door and into the car. I got in the back seat and tried to keep my discomfort discreet. Dean drove fast, a couple of times I though he was going so fast that maybe we would break the sound barrier.

We finally got to the school 5 minutes before my first class. Thank God.

Dean, Sam and I got out of the car. I gave them both hugs, we said our goodbyes and they left. I raced into the building and to my class just as the bell rang. I hope I won't ever cut it that close again.

I somehow made it through my first few classes without any problems and at lunch I was able to meet up with Shelly. "Hey," I greeted.

"So? How did the date go? I texted you a gazillion times but you never responded," Shelly looked worried but excited to hear the story. Boy was she in for a surprise.

"Dean found out," I said.

"Oh shit," she gasped. "How's your ass?"

A few kids walked by sniggering at us. Shelly flipped them off and I smiled for a a moment then said, "Can I talk to you, somewhere else?"

Her face softened, "Yeah, let's go in the restroom."

I followed her there and surprisingly, there was no one in there. She turned around and I embraced her tightly. "Whoa," she said quietly, not expecting me to attack hug her.

"I feel so bad Shelly," I normally didn't express my emotions outside of the bunker, but I was entitled.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked, rubbing my back a little bit.

I hugged her for a few seconds longer and then pulled away, nodding. I filled her in on what happened during the date between me and Jonathan and everything after. I had started crying again as I told her about how I felt like shit for disappointing Dean and breaking his trust in me.

She silently listened to my whole tale, cringing when I told her that Dean used his belt on me.

I finished my story and this time, she hugged me. My shoulders shook with sobs. Our next class was soon and now, not only was I going to feel like shit, I was going to look like shit as well.

Someone came into the restroom while I was clinging to Shelly, crying. No words were exchanged, but the person left. I pulled away after that and tried to calm myself down and fix my face so no one would be able to tell I was crying. I looked in the mirror and my hair was now in tangles and my eyes were red.

"Here," she took a hairbrush out of her backpack and started to brush my hair as I washed my face.

"Thanks, Shelly. I just..." I couldn't think of what to say so I shrugged, "Thanks."

"What are friends for?" she smiled at my reflection in the mirror and continued to brush my hair until it looked good as new.

But my eyes were still red.

I took my phone out of my pocket to check the time. Shit. "We have to go," I said. It was 2 minutes until the next class.

She sighed, "Alright," she put her hairbrush back in her backpack and shrugged it over her shoulder. "Let's go."

Some kids stared at me as I walked down the hallway with Shelly to our next class. I was so thankful that the next class was History, it was the only one I had with Shelly. I tried to keep my head down the rest of the way there so no one would see my face.

"Hey Dani," a familiar voice greeted. It was Jonathan. I didn't look up at him. He'd know. He probably already knew but I couldn't let him see me like this: weak and vulnerable to more tears.

I tried to pay attention in class. Jonathan was also in this class. I had thought this would be a good thing, however, right now I felt his eyes on me. I wanted anything but his eyes on me right now.

I hoped whatever the teacher was talking about wouldn't be on the next test because I could not pay attention.

The rest of my classes went pretty much the same way. I couldn't concentrate on anything.

It was a relief when school was finally out and I could go home. The bell rang and I gathered up my things quickly and was out the door first.

"Dani!" Jonathan saw me and ran up to me. When he reached me, he pulled me into a hug.

I hugged back, but broke it quickly, "I have to get home."

"Grounded huh?" he asked, concerned.

I nodded.

"Did you..." he trailed off.

I knew what he meant, though, "Hell yes. Had sitting trouble earlier today."

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's not your fault. It's all mine. I was stupid." I was stupid. So stupid.

"Can I walk you to your ride, then? If you have to leave so quickly?" he offered.

"Ummm..." My ride was Cas. He was an angel, who popped in and out of places and could teleport me back home in a split second. Probably not the best idea for Jonathan to see Cas teleport me away.

"Dean doesn't want you to see me anymore?" he assumed, looking sad.

"No!" I said quickly, "I mean yes. But no. He said I could see you at school. He hasn't decided "

His face brightened at this, "So can I walk you to your ride?" he asked me again. "I need to apologize to Dean."

"For what? You didn't do anything," I said, confused.

"I might have overstepped my bounds yesterday. Telling him what to do I mean."

"You didn't overstep anything. You probably saved my life. Thanks," I smiled at him. My first genuine smile of the day.

"Hey there's that smile," he smiled back. "I missed it."

I blushed, "Dean isn't picking me up today. A family friend is."

"Oh, okay."

We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before I decided I better leave. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked him.

"I'll be here," he said.

I hugged him one last time before leaving the building. I saw Cas outside and I ran up to him, embracing him in a hug by jumping into his arms.

"Hello, Dani," he greeted as he hugged me back. He put me down and smiled at me.

"I missed you," I said.

"I missed you, too."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Author's Note: And scene. Thanks again for reading and reviewing guys. Keep it up! :)**


End file.
